freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Scott's Head
:Not what you were looking for? See Scott Cawthon (disambiguation). Main = is a boss added to the 1.20 update for FNaF World and only appears at the end of the FNaF 57: Freddy in Space minigame. Defeating him will complete the minigame, which will then unlock Jack-O-Bonnie, Purpleguy (if all upgrades are obtained), or Coffee (if no upgrades are obtained). Physical Appearance As his name suggests, he appears as the "photo" head of Scott Cawthon in real-life with a rather angry-looking expression living inside the giant, machine-like jar with three tubes. He also sports a pair of robotic claws. In-Battle Strategies The battle with Scott's Head is different from every other battle in the game given that it is in a different genre entirely. Scott's Head sits on the right side of the screen and will fire blue laser blasts from the top and bottom of his containment tube. On the top of the room is a laser sliding back and forth that will shoot a rapid succession of red bullets at random. And, as with all enemies in FNaF 57, contact with Scott's Head will cause damage. While it can look like there is a lot happening on the screen, there is a way to simplify this fight. Using the background as a guide, if the player sits about three squares away from Scott, the blue energy bullets will be unable to hit them. The trade off, though, is they will take damage from the red laser on top of the room every time it fires above them. However, should the player come into the fight with enough health, this is a negligible risk. Also worth noting is that this spot leaves Scott within range of the level 0 blaster for players looking to unlock Coffee. Trivia *Scott's Head seems to be based off the Mother Brain boss from Metroid. *Scott's Head is one of the bosses to only appear in the minigames. The other being Souldozer. *Scott's Head is one of the bosses that could speak. Others being Souldozer, Animdude (as a boss), Chipper's Revenge, and Chica's Magic Rainbow. *Scott's Head may be similar to a Steam post about him, if he would like to become a boss. *Scott's Head is the only boss that the boss inside is real life head texture. *Scott's Head refers to multiple "planned" sequels to FNaF 57. **"FNaF 58: Poopets in Space" is a reference to the Youtuber "Dawko", who would pronounce Puppet as "Poopet". Scott also donated to said Youtuber's charity livestream under several accounts with the said name. ***It is also a reference to how several horror franchises send their villains into space, such as Friday the 13th and Leprechaun. **"FNaF 59: Cupcake takes Manhattan." is probably a reference to the movie The Muppets Take Manhattan or Friday the 13th: Jason Takes Manhattan. It also could be a reference to the Doctor who episode The Angles take Manhattan. **"FNaF 60: Breakfast at Chica's. It's a romantic comedy. She's a killer with a heart of gold!" is referencing Breakfast at Tiffany's. **''"FNaF 61: Freddy v Bonnie. It's the beginning of the Freddy Cinematic Universe.", is a likely reference to both ''Freddy vs. Jason, Marvel's cinematic universe, and Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice (which is the beginning of the DC cinematic universe). **''"FNaF 61: Balloon Boy's Revenge. He steals EVERYONE'S flashlights; what a kidder.", is a likely reference to ''A Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge. ***It also references when BB appears in the Office in Five Nights at Freddy's 2 and disables the player's flashlight. **He is also the second time that the player has to "kill" Scott Cawthon, the first again being the Animdude boss. **Scott's Head might be a reference to the ending cutscene of Stellargun, another game by Scott Cawthon. *The Boss S. Cotton from Freddy in Space 2 seems to be based off of Scott's Head. Errors *Instead of mentioning FNaF 62 after FNaF 61, Scott's Head mentions FNaF 61 twice. |-|Gallery = Gameplay FNaF57Boss2.png|Scott's Head taking damage during the boss fight. FNaFWorldBoss3.png|Scott's Head defeated after the boss fight. FNaF57Claw1.gif|The left claw from Scott's Head (click to animate). FNaF57Claw2.gif|The right claw from Scott's Head (click to animate). Scottthecawt.gif|A texture for Scott's Head while talking (click to animate). FNaF57Boss4.png|Scott's Head's talking animation without the static effect. |-|Dialogue = Category:Enemies Category:FNaF World Enemies Category:Bosses Category:FNaF World Bosses Category:FNaF World